Orihime & Jushiro Ukitaka
by xSorexLeonheartburnX21
Summary: Short Stories: " I have been gone no one support her sound be lonely or suspend choice of the powers; as no know what she doing had stay in trial perspective on things. "
1. Chapter 1

Orihime and Jushiro Ukitaka

Short Stories: " I have been gone no one support her sound be lonely or suspend choice of the powers; as no know what she doing had stay in trial perspective on things. "

Chapter one: "Princess Orihime from Serieitei World"

Soul Society: He gonna meeting doubt talk to Chief Division Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto found out nightmare tough one thing: ORDER, orange girl hair sweet strength taken now!

Jushiro Ukitaka feel to hesitate cannot believe …. but?!  
G.S Yamaoto: no but! Please now!

[ Captian's Assembly Hall all is done ]  
Gotei 13 member is accept follow listen what he order now.. leave to go Seireitei (*Center of S.S* source)at Human World search girl house or apartment or other. A street number Adpoted Source: woman service ask Rukia "May I help you on something?"  
Rukia: Ah, do u find orange girl transfer picture this? (wonder)  
Service: Yes, I know her... sorry She still in Hospital more illness. DO you want to give u on address hospital?

Rukia: yes, please

Service: sure no problem. (laptop: write note address) give to you.  
rukia: thank you, help me bye.

close door leaves.

Few minutes: bus ride on the station done.

walk to way a hospital

(finally) enter: ask service nurse information

Rukia: please, someone is Orihime Inoue

Nurse: search link there is ready. There is appear Room 15 three level please

upstair on the three level : turn left way a hallway find Room 15 brand name "Orihime I.". Enter, she was sleeping may be condition unwell. Doctor Uryu appear Rukia fill it, be accept: Dr. U. agree know about the G.S. Yamamoto order.

Rukia taken Orihime Inoue go to Seireitei: new shiro house on Fifth (5th) Division Barracks.

Hallway: Rukia walk to someone is Shunsui Kyoraku report said, "Rukia, 1th Division go to Captain-Commander's Yamamoto's Office behind there Captain Jushiro Ukitake".

Rukia: "yes, sir. thank you information to me. One thing: please lieutenant person is Momo Hinamori with Captain Retsu Unohana help heal Princess Orihime Inoue."  
Shunsui K.: " I will information report guard now. not worry".

Rukia head down (respect) disappear.

1th Division's Captain - Commander's Yamamoto

Open door then close door [Guard Soldier]

Captain Jushiro Ukitate: Hello, Rukia

Rukia Kuchiki-H: hello, Master. I was good respect you

Captain Jushiro: good I'd hear that is good news. Not worry

Rukia: yes, sir (smile)

Appear: Captain Yamamoto with Ginrei Kuchiki there

Captain Yamamoto: Rukia, thank you take care to human girl

Rukia: yes, sir.

Captain Yamamoto (serious concern) : Rukia, please listen careful information your grandfather said.

Ginrei Kuchiki: Granddaugher Rukia, make sure you will understand listen: Girl is Orihime Inoue was heal now. Captain Retsu Unohana details Orihime got to coma been fewest week or few day soon coming she will wake up. Not worry. If she got to bit little lost memories? please report to Momo & and Unohana quick emergency it."

Rukia: accept, I will follow listen grandfather. thank you telling me.

Captain Yamamoto: Rukia go to study room on Kuchiki Family Manor.

Rukia (head down) : Yes, sir. thanks.. walk close door (leave)

Yamamoto said: Jushiro, one thing: Rukia still be unknown details about girl condition. do you want to know details?

Jushiro: yes, please. What is this details tell me?

Yamamoto (deep sad): Orihime was some memories about the her family's passed away just happen unknown unclear it. Might before her aunt was power is Shun Shun Rikka or not still ' history of Shielding Flowers book '

Jushiro (shock): serious? how this secret have been history cannot find book, do have Daireishokairo (*Great Spirit Library*)?

Yamamoto: I do not think so there try yourself search it. Not worry. leave your busy right now

Jushiro: yes sire, (head down) leave walk to close door, then hallway i'm worrying.

Jushiro Ukitata in Central 46 Compound see Daireishokairo search library find "Shielding Flowers Book" finally: read stories end one page paper missed no there where is genes shielding flower royal family... unclear it.

(leave on 13th Division: Ugendo Quarters (*Rain Dried Hall*))

Last Night, Captain Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu watching over Orihime Inoue sleep napping (traditional room).

Hallway knock someone is Kiyone Kotetsu with Sentaro Kotsubaki report to Captain Retsu listening.

Kiyone Kotetsu said: "Yamamoto status you: Orihime was condition figure out still be royal family no evidence it."  
Captain Retsu (surprised) " I see, thank you information me. Please leave let u relax go to sleep Kiyone & Sentaro K."

Kiyone: " Brother Isane, take care yourself. Bye" too

leave.

Isane: tell me, do you figure out she recover it?

Captain Retsu: yes, she was friendly, humorous, more sensitive and care kind, independent, more maturing than us (*soul society, any*) but, against argue her parental abuse it is right her's brother protective care.

Isane: oh I feel is regret her very inquire strength hope will be trust us.

Captain Retsu: Yes, I belief. She had power is Shun Shun Rikka (* six flower of the Hibiscus Shield or Six Princess Shielding Flower*) use wear hairpin.

Isane: yeah, I noticed it.

Captain Retsu and Isane were leaves.

Thirteen minutes: She was awake up, feel to quiet deep bit little heal now. Orihime head down turn see on floor new clothes or dress. Pick up, kimono dress is light blue with silver dress very beautiful behind back band "Shun Shun Rikka" (Princess Shielding Flower) not Fifth Division Office.

Captain Retsu turn left on hallway veranda top Noren (*japanese traditional on walls or etc) wall enter knock called "Miss Orihime Inoue, May I enter your room?"

Orihime : Yes, come in.

Captain Retsu sit in front of table Miss Orihime Inoue: "Miss, how your heal now?"  
Orihime: yes, thank you I'm heal now. (smile)  
Retsu: I am Captain Retsu 4th Division in Gotei 13. Nice meet to you.  
Orihime: I am..

Retsu: I know who you're inside 5th Division not Cheif. very news our Gotei 13. Do u have question?

Orihime: yes, I question you. I want to know details about my save moved in soul socitey world. why someone save my life?

Retus: Miss, because captain commander dream figure out then you're alive bloodline royal genes unknown details... think He was sad deep try tell you this later. Not worry, Miss come with me.

Orihime stand with her go to 1th Division Headquarters: Captains' Assembly Hall, introduced there 13 captains and Captain Yamamoto sit private announce: Come in, Lady Orihime Inoue.

Open / close door: she was elegant deepend gestina deer tradition stand in front of Captains.

Orihime: I'm Orihime Inoue Nice meet to guys. (head down / up)

Guys respect her.

Captain Yamamoto (kind serious eyes): You are Princess Orihime Inoue new headquarters under our Captains.

Princess Orihime (hestratied): I'm understand now. Captain Yamamoto so pleasured.

Captain Yamamoto (offer): your service is Momo Hinamori (more lieutenant & information)

Momo hinamori: yes, your captain your something ask me.

Captain Yamamoto (hand turn there person): Introduced Princess Orihime Inoue

Momo Hinamori: Your Highness, Princess Orihime Inoue.

Princess Orihime Inoue: thank you, finally nice meet to you. (smile kindes)

Captain Yamamoto: guy please leave now.

Guy was head down leaves close door.

Lady Service Momo Hinamori: Yamamoto, you can suggest me important something.

Yamamoto: Yes, Paper give you. (hand) One rule: Not allow captain need raped or taken her. Do you understood me?

Lady Service Momo Hinamori: yes, captain. Exames me, I'm leave it

(Close Door)

Captain Yamamoto: Princess, Moment speak with you.

Princess Orihime: yes, Captain Yamamoto go ahead tell me

Captain Yamamoto: I was frightened found out your hair pins soon become crown will be powerful full ruler include recover more training fight then vision your angry under control no one help you, You can do it more angry control capture to new member Shielding Flower in the Sky looking castles. If you need help someone you choice, Your Highness?

Princess Orihime (raise eyebrow): I see, I will understanding. If i happen no help? I must someone guard protective not allow advice it (tell me)

Captain Yamamoto: better, someone is Kuchiki Byakuya [Kuchiki family manor] can to go private office ask him then, he will give you more details. not worry

Princess Orihime: add things: who did someone save my life?

Captain Yamamoto: Byakuya Kuchiki's sister in law Rukia Kuchiki took your hospital permitted then moved Soul Society World.

Princess Orihime: then, Who fill someone my name purpose?

Captain Yamamoto (sigh): this is Captain Jushiro Ukitake try want to fill your relative or something happened.

Prrincess Orihime: WHY?!

Captain Yamamoto: BECAUSE YOUR SAVE LIFE WON'T TOUCH ARRANCER TAKEN YOU from salve no free. One thing: warning your worse depressed who did support you?

Princess Orihime (nervous): I Cannot believe, you're right tell honest me... (pain deepen) Understand... other you have question?

Captain Yamamoto: Three month or soon year later I will fill your contact Captain Jushiro Will marry you. Not need question & hestraited.

Princess Orihime (strict seriousness eyes): I will accept your words following remember not remind. thank you.

(leave close door)

Next Chapter two: "Training Ladies Association"


	2. Chapter 2

Review: "Captain Yamamoto: Three month or soon year later I will fill your contact Captain Jushiro Will marry you. Not need question & hestraited.

Princess Orihime (strict seriousness eyes): I will accept your words following remember not remind. thank you."

Chapter two: "Training Ladies Association"

Morning, Lady Service Momo Hinamori how are your day?

Princess Orihime, thank you Momo H. I have been good much.

Momo, your highness welcome anytime.

your breakfast there is green tea, rice ball with seaweed, soup.

Princess Orihime was ate done.

Momo: ready, we are leave go to Shinigami Women's Association.

Princess Orihime was gestura dress with five women unknown guard shinigami uniform color is light blue use handmaiden personal aide.

Appear, Kuchiki's Shinigami Women's Association.

Enter, Captain Retsu turn eye capture Princess Orihime Inoue here with Service Momo Hinamori.

Women seven member here look at her

Captain Retsu: hi, your highness Princess Orihime may I help you?

Princess Orihime: hi, I'm good. I just looking where is Kuchiki family manor? Please

Captain Retsu (surprised): yes, I hear about your news from Captain Yamamoto status' Headquarters Kuchiki Byakuya. Turn left hallway next to door there is office headquarters. Do u have question me?

Princess Orihime: thank you, master help me. No necessary question. (head down) leave.

Captain Retsu: smile... (end)

knock, knock

On office Byakuya Kuchiki voice: come inside

Princess Orihime: walk to sit office in front of him.

Byakuya Kuchiki (surprised): your highness, I know search your recovery. So, I explain to you: One strict were no allow someone help you must someone listen accept avoid what you think doing powers? yes or no? Answer me

Princess Orihime (normal quiet): I think so possible agree it however, I will more powerful would did more strength than things.

Byakuya K.: I understand your determined. I teach you, outside training two hours.

Princess Orihime: yes, sire

Close door.

Begin: Master with Princess Orihime more practice fight gain power it (two hours it is over)

Princess Orihime (sweat): I am pretty this very amazing.

Byakuya K: yes, you are hard work very improvement. Go to home your relax.

Princess Orihime: thank turn on walk hallway under guard handmaiden protective.  
_

Noon: She was full food satisfaction dinner. Service Momo Hinamori give your box letter... she look who person is ' Jushiro Ukitake '. She shocking open box off : "Secret" Princess Shielding Flowers" reading alot details and information.

A window she turn left looking in the sky there moon; as knowingly what she go to pain many and many thousand minds recovery secret history.

On last Night: I'm sleeping bit little sweat and wonder hypothesis had dream: one thousand year ago, people rich more respect to Inoue's heir family - an Ancestor grandfather was powerful more angry than sweet hadn't understand prepared: Arrance did consequence try destroy cities and castle include royal but Lose Arrance cannot be consequence stuck behind Royal Inoue family destroy them. few year later found out, king grandfather save cities and castle and family, friends tries no longer kingdom. He is patient conditional someone support was Captain Yamamoto suggest write secret of book keep future give royal children won't anyone noisy and touch easy defend powerful. Back, Human World: People and friend still gone and fewest they are back Seireitei World: Inoue's kingdom sky. However, Orihime's grandfather still be depressed more heart attack before his speak connect to man named 'Jushiro Ukitake mother and his princess great grand cousin' agree accept signature scold hide under royal of Inoue (*room*). Missed last page "the heir's genes family" unclear.

Sigh, head turn on saw big royal family your highness: please help us their show her find be paper missed and hide scold. Promise

Princess Orihime: yes, promise (smile) flash out.

Morning, Guard one woman handmaiden speak her

Princess Orihime (closed eyes peaace) listen: what is this something?

Guard: someone is Jushiro Hikatake want to see u.

Princess Orihime (wake up): please, permission inside.

Guard: yes, your highness princess.

Here, Jushiro H. said "Your Highness, Lady Orihime. Do you want to sense?"

Princess Orihime: Jushiro, I was glad hear about the secret book. Thank you (head down on sit)

Jushiro: Ah, welcome Princess Orihime. Um, do u interest new learn and details book right?

Princess Orihime: yes, I was happiness very newest demand everything.

Jushiro: oh, tell me what u choice?

Princess Orihime: Not worry i cannot tell u one thing important.

Jushiro: yes, tell me

Princess Orihime: well, (heartbeat) why you still fill relative paper my name purpose? honest

Jushiro (shock supposed his head turn on window): clear throat cough... Because I like you my princess!

Princess Orihime (surprised): head down embarrassed, Ah! I don't know that.

Jushiro: do u like me?

Princess Orihime: yes, Jushiro

Jushiro and Orihime hand hold finally one thing : may we are romance few day will be relationship together.

* wind of sakura blossom tree *

Last midnight 12 o'clock emergency: Guard handmaiden report her: PRINCESS ORIHIME INOUE!

Princess Orihime was coma won't awake just accident on floor.

Captain Retsu recovery save her life... wait minutes figure out; as she was poisoned drink behind be someone assistance unknown. One Hours, Finally She was heal stop drink anymore.

Captain Retsu and 13 Captains meeting Captains' Assembly Hall alert: someone assistance unknown capture now.

Found out, girl suspend service was trouble in Daireshokairo's court she was killed.

5th Division: Princess Orihime was bed by side of lover Jushiro Hiktake watching over her by hold handing... finally, she awake up look turn see lover worrying. hug hold hard sobbed... she was smile sad deepen hug him.

Noon, he was sleeping. She stand use kimo dress with handmaiden follow Guard Handmaiden protective visit to Shihoin Crest Room speak Captain Yamamoto with Byakuya Kuchiki information. Here, she was sit head down said " Please I'm left place right now"

Captain Yamamoto: why? tell me

Princess Orihime: Because soon second minutes goes Royal of the Shun Shun Flower sky.

Captain Byakuya: what you want to ask me?

Princess Orihime (give his hand): there mail secret please, give my lover Jushiro Hiktake soon found out. One thing: Can't visit Shun Shun Flower of the Sky.

Captain Byakuya: yes, your highness keep words.

Princess Orihime: thank you.

Captain Yamamoto, your answer me.

Captain Yamamoto: understand, I'd accept let you choice.

Princess Orihime: thank you so much.

walk on hallway then leave go to Senzaikyu (*Palace of Remorseful Sin*) six guard handmaiden said "your highness, once report: we are show you alike face (open handmaiden head face in face her)"

Princess Orihime (gasped): YOU ARE SHUN SHUN FLOWER Royal's assisted on the assignment right?!

Guard: yes, right that is exactly. Already, hand hold our together go to Shun Shun Flower of the Sky. 3, 2 , 1

Disappearing, farewell our captains, members, lover Jushiro Hiktake.

Captain Byakuya go to fifth Division Palace give Jushiro Hiktake hand mail.

Captain Byakuya leaves.

Jushiro Hiktake: open mail, read paper.

Dear, Jushiro Hikate

Sorry, I was leave this place no longer so happiness first time met to you very sweet man, honest, kind, deep belief our love. But, why i am love you? because i felt to burn hearten still love with you more than anyone. if i'm gone? kept your positive memory who you are qualities fall in love with me. I know your feel to pain depressed or care about of me. I love you,

Orihime, I.

Jushiro Hiktake was pain suffer... said "Orihime, Orihime" sobbed. (flash out)

Next chapter three " Shun Shun Flower of Sky: Princess Orihime"

Words: ▪ Shun Shun Flower of SKy mean castle royal of flower

▪ aide : someone who assisted a person of high political position but usually close friends with their superior and were personally by them.

▪ Handmaiden: were personal aides to royal royal personalities of the flower sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Review: "Jushiro Hiktake was pain suffer... said "Orihime, Orihime" sobbed. (flash out)"

chapter three " Shun Shun Flower of Sky: Princess Orihime"

Princess Orihime was smile friendly new heir family seat audience politics, congress of Soul Society, six handmaiden services, six maiden service, two coordinated, one researches development institute, and two chief flower health land.

One service library speak her " Princess, your family hide on room."

Princess Orihime: I found out scold hand hold... (strict)

Library maiden: "Good, one thing you must paper closed eyes shino's control affective shun shun flower power."

She go private 'Shun-Sekkiseki Shino' into floor on seat closed eyes control top roof-off-tree barriers (*cannot touch destroy more powerful shun shun flower a lot controlled by the royal family than people flowers / soul society)

- Song: A little Pain from Olivia lufkin with Forever (credits) from Rome Total War OST [MIXED]

(youtube: watch?v=Mzu0Ulh4d5o&feature=share&list=PLVBS_usBpW4q4UNHNXRfwFHuJr-v8YMai and /0aPHCjUP1Ik)

A Five spiritual princesses with two old lady handmaiden blue shoes, two grand cousin prince' blue blue coats flower-royal nearby pray on the her. Princess Orihime was sweat smell the someone blood slip stand in front of her: Princess, do you hear me?

Princess Orihime spiritual: yes, i hear you. who are you

Woman: My name is Kya Flower of Blossom nickname "Kya-sakura". Nice meet to you, Princess Orihime your ancestor grandmother controller trust her.

Princess Orihime: nice meet to you, ancestor grandmother kya-sakura. please tell me. what is happen missed paper end no there name list royal generation family.

Kya-Sakura: yes, I knowingly. there hide top wood lock inside paper secret not remind. not worry, Grand-Daughter Orihime.

Princess Orihime: thank you so much.

Kya-Sakura someone called: pardon, soon leave now. I hug you , love you much.

Princess Orihime: me, too (farewell grandmother gone)

Next person is Your women (giggle): sweetie

Princess Orihime (gasped): Mom?!

Mom: "yes, honey. (hug her so tear apart) know you're here new home royal of flower history. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW I TELL YOU?"

Princess Orihime: YES, PLEASE.

MOM (SIGH): A LONG TIME AGO, YOUR GREAT GRANDFATHER KEEP ACCEPT OUR FAMILY CHILDREN ATTEMPT PROTECT WON'T DISAGREE THE DANGEROUS DESTROY RULER SKY HAD BEEN SAFE CANNOT SEE BARRIER LIKE LOOK COULD HIDE SEARCHES, ETC. SINCE, YOUR FATHER WAS TRIED MANY AND MANY THING WORRY NIGHTMARE FUTURE LOSE YOUR BROTHER EASY RISK ARRANCAR KILLED... (HEARTBROKE VOICE SMILE) THEN, YOUR AUNT IS SHORT TIME GOT TO APPOINTMENT YOUR SERVICE HANDMAIDEN GUARD SIGNATURE SECRET OF FAMILY HISTORY THEN, SIGNATURE TALK TO CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO ACCEPT ABOUT THE FORGIVE YOU. NOON, APPEAR HANDMAIDEN TOLD US: YOUR AUNT HAS PASSED AWAY REASON MANY SACRIFICE VISUALLY ABOUT THE NEW ROYAL FAMILY IT'S YOU BECOME PREFECT THAN GENERATION FAMILY. YOUR FATHER AND ME WERE DEATH FROM ACCIDENT THE WAR OF ARRANCE VS. SHUN SHUN FLOWER MILITARY. WHO SOMEONE IS KILL US? ARRANCAR THREE PERSONAL: FRANCESKA MILA ROSE & Ggio Vega & TESRA LINDOCRUZ. WE ARE REGRET WANT TO LOVE YOU MY PRINCESS DAUGHTER (SOBBED). MILITARY SHUN SHUN FLOWER MORE ANGRY DEFEND THEM STUCK BEHIND SOUL SOCIETY CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO AND MORE CAPTAINS FIGHT THEN FINALLY BACK PRIVATE FROM SENZAIKYU (*PALACE OF REMORSEFUL SIN) CAMP CAPTAIN RETSU HEAL RECOVERY LOSE BLOOD AND TOO YOUR FATHER HOWEVER, CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO SPEAK US: YOUR HIGHNESS, I KNOW YOU ARE SOON DEAD BUT SOMEONE SERVICE ACCEPT SIGNATURE PERSON IS JUSHIRO HIKATAKE'S MOTHER TRUST ME - SHE WANT TO KNOW OUR CHILDREN I'D TELL HER "MY LAST DAUGHTER IS ORIHIME INOUE NOT WANT TO LONELY FIND MORE JOY: PLEASE SAVE HER FOR FUTURE... PROMISE ME?"

JUSHIRO MOM SAID " YES, i WILL PROMISE FOLLOW YOUR WORDS. TEAR OF APART ". THEY ARE CLOSED EYES SMILE QUEEN AND KING FLOWER (*ORIHIME INOUE'S PARENT) PASSED AWAY SIDE SPIRIT WATCH OVER YOU VERY KIND MORE STRENGTH. WE FIGURE OUT SEEN MAN CAPTAIN JOSHIRO HIKTAKE WAS KIND FRIENDLY MATCH YOU. YOU'RE AMAZING NEW POWERFUL RULER."

PRINCESS ORIHIME: smile tear of apart glad her mom stories.

Mom: farewell, baby daughter of flower.

Princess Orihime: mom, bye (tear)

(flash out)

Done, one maiden-Shino : are you all right?

Princess Orihime: yes i was fine. thank you.

leave.

Castle of the royal

Princess Orihime bedroom (Queen room)

looking stair top seen there lock her hairpin put shape wood on powerful magic (sing is lubally my mom /mWwazqjM-YU) opened hand pick up there one paper secret of book. wow very beautiful calligraphy generation family many many list names. (smile)

put the last page on perfect (magic) become protect barrier. She was surprised. look up top roof-bed again check up : she touch new powerful got new book keep it made neckwear flower with crown barrier.

Court royal Princess Orihime announce information. I have done all complete powerful and lock my book put neckwear sorry no allow touch books. thank you listen what i did saying.

Smile, Guard handmaiden protect give the report to Captain Yamamoto right now. (hand give mail) Service accepted.

back, Senzaikyu's Byakuya Office sent to Captain Byakuya give Captain's office Yamamoto get read mail.

hello, Captain Yamamoto

One important: two day later Princess Orihime Inoue will return your palace add new build near bridge hallway on the Senzaikyu (*Palace of Remorseful Sin) inside new royal court, royal meeting, royal's library, Royal of health, Royal's alert plus royal rooms (for heir).

Please you will accept me.

sooner three day later: report to Jishori Hiktake announce wedding of royalty.

from Princess flower of Sky

Captain Yamamoto: Gotei 13 all captains to goes Captains' Assembly Hall right now.

(alert)

all captains look turn on Captain Commander Yamamoto announce information: Princess Orihime will return on Senzaikyu soon three day limit. But, soon new building royal castle more stricter (near Senzaikyu).

Guys were shocked.

Captain Joshiro Hiktake was suppose shocked.

Captain Yamamoto tell Joshiro: You are soon wedding of royalty.

guys and Joshiro: eh?!

Yamamoto was smile: yes no joke just evidence you will figure out. no question.

done well something.

last night: Princess orihime with lady service maiden is Nine-shu with one lady guard military flower (name is Kyaii Flower) begin horse-wings carriage sky barrier become opened (then closed) sky arrive to Senzaikyu short the bridge there new home. Open Door downstair walk to stand Captain Yamamoto with Kuchiki clan: Byakuya with his grandfather, and too Rukia respective me.

Guy: welcome, your highness Princess Orihime.

Princess Orihime was smile joy : Thank you, guys Inside Captain Yamamoto show me where something rooms.

Inside seat meeting.

Captain Yamamoto said, "Joshiro was shock soon will be arrive your royalty house."

Princess Orihime : " OH, I was glad soon be serious one thing."

Captain Yamamoto : "yes, highness what u says"

Princess Orihime: "Night soon, I am become Queen"

Captain Yamamoto : "congrats, your highness"

Princess Orihime : "Gotei 13 and my fiancee appear respect our royalty."

Captain Yamamoto: "yes, not worry"

Captain Byukuya and Rukia & his grandfather listen she said.

Princess Orihime : " I decide call title House of Flower the Sky"

Guy was accept this.

Dinner we're finish.

Princess was silver with blue flower textiles kimo with ring, neckwear, ear wear, elegant shoes include pale skin more pretty.

Kyaii-flower call: are you already?

Princess Orihime: yes, let go.

[Open door hallway] 'Royal court of the Flower' walk the priest temple service gift she become Queen Orihime Inoue of Flower the Sky.

Captains have head down respectively this is congrats.

Fiancee, Joshiro Hiktake soon become waiting-in-king royalty. He was happiness see Queen Orihime more joy.

He and Queen Orihime were kiss lip and hug more happiness.

Queen Orihime stand Court Royalty in front of Joshiro Hiktake head become King Joshiro of Flower the Sky. Your highness, King Joshiro hand hold Queen Orihime of Flower the Sky together. Audience they are cheer up respect us that is new life. Done, Wedding Queen Orihime and King Joshiro were accept then honeymoon inside Royal Room.

Few month, Queen Orihime had one son prince flower of sky side a fatherhood King Joshiro more joy. then, new family royalty keep generation family signature more histories. They are decide son is Joshiro II Inoue-Hiktake. finally, King Joshiro's mom meet Queen Orihime get mother-in-law fill paternal royal family. Prince Joshiro II excited met his paternal grandmother. We are happiness keep lip romance King & Queen more hug watching sakura blossom with lake more beautiful.

The End.

WORDS

1)Shun-Sekkiseki Shino : Flower Sekkiseki Temple in barrier more spiritual royalty.

2) House of Flower: new family royalty


End file.
